In Shattered Silence
by AJ Seawiel
Summary: ON HOLD. The year is 1645 and the Dark Lord is in control. For four hundred years, a plague of Darkness has veiled the world of wizards and muggles. The only hope people have is the prophecy which reveals four Prodigies of Light who will rise to...
1. Prologue

The revised edition. :)

I would like take a moment to point out that as a starving author and high school student I do not, although I dream otherwise, own the rights to the _Harry Potter_ series.

**-.-.-.-**

**:: The Prodigy Trilogy ::  
****- In Shattered Silence -  
****By: AJ Seawiel**

**-.-.-.-**

**Prologue**

* * *

_  
1229  
__Scottish Highlands_

Silence filled the ransacked village; a burst of heat and a following tremor caused the ground beneath his feet to glow a deep gold. The once-lush, green hills that lay ahead of him were aflame. Everything around him, for three hundred sixty degrees, was dead. Though his blood-streaked face showed no fear, he was petrified right down to his core. The man had known this day would come, ever since the fleeing of his former friend. The day he would stand alone, facing death head on.

With a steady hand, the man pulled his wand from inside his crimson robe and flicked it once. He heard two faint pops and turned to face the women that had materialized behind him. One had long, curly brown hair that fell nearly to her waist; the other had tanned skin and beautiful brown eyes. Yet those eyes seemed filled with a dreary emotion that was barely registered by the man.

He smiled before asking softly, "Rowena, you've checked the preparations again?"

"Yes," the brunette replied, "They were settled even before Salazar left. Why the sudden panic to check them? You know I had done them correctly." Her tone was almost accusatory.

The man nodded apologetically and sighed.

"You're not planning on going alone, are you?" the second woman said in scandalized tones. "You know we're with you until the bitter end. We made an Unbreakable Vow to remain together; do you not remember that day? When Salazar left you –"

"Helga," the man chuckled, "I know you would follow me to the very depths of Hell, and I, in turn, would follow you. Apparently, God does not strike down those who desert their friends in times of need. An Unbreakable Vow might have been an idea." Godric sighed, "Even magic cannot foresee all ends…" He turned back to face the burning hills as he touched his forehead. Beneath his hand, usually hidden under his fringe, was a small, lightening bolt-shaped scar. "I think... this is something I must finish alone. I can't ask you to put yourselves in mortal danger –"

Rowena exploded, "Godric! What is this you speak of? Have you no shame! We've been together for many years and still you treat us as delicate women! Have you learned nothing over the time we've spent? Do we seem delicate housewives to you?"

"No, not at all my dear. You do understand the prophecy though, being as clever as you are," Godric replied gently.

Rowena huffed. "Yes, considerably better than you I'm afraid."

"Godric, we go together, or we don't go at all. How else are you supposed to finish the task set ahead? You can't possibly have any chance at all if you go alone," Helga concluded sensibly.

Rowena stepped up to Godric and placed a loving hand on his shoulder. "I know you want to be brave and do everything alone. I know you want more than anything to protect Helga and me but…" Her eyes were now frosted with tears. "I can't let you go alone, and it would break my heart knowing I wasn't able to do anything to prevent your death. If I could just be there..." Words failed her as she turned away from him to let her tears fall.

Godric turned to stand in front of her and tilted her chin so he could see her face. "You know better than I that without Salazar, we'll all die. I don't want to see death consume you. I care for you too much to watch it." Rowena looked deep within his emerald eyes before placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Godric, I have to do this; we both do, Helga and I," Rowena said.

Godric sighed. "I understand - we'll all fight together."

"To the death!" Helga finished before whipping out her wand and taking the lead. Rowena drew her wand and she and Godric followed her into the burning orange glow.

**-.-.-.-**

_400 years later  
__Undûr, England_

Tears of joy fell from her hazel eyes. Her appearance was less than presentable; beads of sweat lingered on her forehead from the extensive labour. Her hair and nightdress were askew from twisting, yet there was a brilliant smile spread across her lips. She looked up from the infant in her arms to motion for her husband. He was leaning up against the small chest of drawers opposite the bed. The living area had been accumulating filth for over a fortnight, due to the woman's inability to scrub the floors during the last weeks of her pregnancy. It now looked more like a mud house than a wooden one. The man quietly walked over to her knelt by the bed and gently took the second child from her mother's arms.

"Why don't you name her? I'm going to name this one Raelin," the woman whispered, her voice raspy from her screams. She delicately pressed the child she was holding closer to her chest and watched her husband contemplate a name.

He looked into the baby's bright brown eyes, love clearly present in his own. The infant then opened her eyes for the first time and took her first look around the room. The man noticed her arm wriggle out from under the tightly-wrapped towel and reach up to touch him. He smiled and reached one finger down to her; the baby's tiny hand grasped a firm hold around his finger and she yawned. As his daughter closed her eyes again, he found the strength to speak her name. "Hermione."

The woman smiled nodding approvingly; the name suited her baby perfectly. She never dreamed the day would come when her daughters would have to face a destiny worse than death.

**-.-.-.-**

**A/N:** I'll admit, there's only a sentence or two I changed but it's quite important for later chapters. You've probably figured it out already. I didn't really think a lot into details when I first wrote this but as I continued writing chapters I realized the dates were all wrong and I missed a few key items. However, all is fixed and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. Reviews are greatly appreciated and loved. :)


	2. Chapter One

**-.-.-.-**

– **Chapter One –**

**-.-.-.-**

The village of Undûr was a beautiful place. It was situated on a grand clear river in the middle of Black Forest, a place inhabited by many dangerous creatures. Most of them stayed well clear of the sacred waterfall that started in a clearing just behind the village. It was a natural safety feature and a blessing: all the newborns were held under this waterfall as a way of telling which were going to be stronger adults than the rest. However long the infant was able to remain under the falls, without choking, was an indication of how strong they would become. It was their Judgment.

The waterfall itself was magnificent. Grand coils of water crashed down from the above river, past the smoothly eroded boulders and continued running until they joined a stream. Three boulders fit snugly in the wide gap below the falls; many smaller stones and pebbles were littered throughout the crevices of the rocks. On a clear day the falls would emit a glow so radiant, it was clear why the Elders worshiped it so.

Since it was the law, Cassandra and Kayel brought their daughters to the falls at dawn. Elder Konyu - the wisest - was first to arrive, followed by the two other Elders, Jiinu and Ionia. Ionia and Jiinu took their places on the two opposite boulders of the waterfall and waited for the ceremony to begin.

Konyu strode over to Kayel and smiled warmly, relieving Hermione from his arms. Nodding approvingly at the child, Konyu then shuffled over to the centre boulder where Ionia and Jiinu placed a hand on Hermione's forehead and mumbled a few inaudible words. When the incantations were finished, Konyu placed one firm hand behind Hermione's neck and one on her bottom. He then held her, face up, under the rushing waters.

As she watched, Cassandra was beside herself with fear. What if Hermione drowned from the frigid waters? It was only September after all, hardly the time to be dunking one's head in the water, what if she froze? Kayel sensed his wife's fear but folded his arms across his chest, refusing to take his eyes from Hermione.

"Cassie, Hermione will be just fine. Stop your worries," he assured her harshly.

"How can I stop worrying? Our daughter is being held under a waterfall!" Cassandra hissed.

Kayel frowned slightly. "Do you honestly think Elder Konyu would allow her to die?"

She sighed in defeat. "No, I'm sorry, I overreacted."

"There's a good girl. Now, relax, my daughter is being Judged."

Cassandra glanced at him shrewdly - _his daughter?_ Deciding it simply might have been a slip of the tongue, she resumed her silent musings.

Hermione, it seemed, took an eternity under the falls. The sun had nearly risen fully into the sky before she began to choke. Konyu removed her from the falls, a distressed look upon his face, handed her to Kayel, and repeated the ceremony with Raelin, taking her from Cassandra's arms. Raelin didn't take nearly as long as Hermione before she began to spew. Still, it was an unusually long time for an infant to remain in Judgment.

Konyu walked over to Cassandra and Kayel and handed Raelin to them. "Cassandra, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to speak with you."

Cassandra nodded and handed Raelin to Kayel. He sent both his wife and the Elder a swift glare that was barely recognizable before he started towards home with the two children. When he was out of sight, she turned back to the Elder and waited for him to speak. Konyu sighed deeply and motioned for Ionia and Jiinu to join them. Cassandra bowed to each of them in turn as they arrived.

Ionia was the first to speak, "Cassandra, dear, your children, well –"

"They're remarkable; I've never seen such a display," Jiinu interrupted.

Konyu silenced him with a wave of his hand. "Cassandra, three hours is a very long time for one child to be Judged."

"What are you suggesting?" Cassandra asked attentively, quite certain what he was about to say was far from good news.

Konyu remained silent, his face weary and lined with burden.

"Konyu?" Ionia spoke after a few minutes of silence.

"Cassandra, I fear your daughter may be more than we think she is," he replied softly, "What, though, I cannot say. With your permission, I would like to teach your children their basic studies myself, instead of Master Sinshi."

Cassandra nodded. "Of course, Elder." If Konyu wished to teach her children, she would not object, but she couldn't hide the curiosity that was twinkling in her eyes.

Sensing her curiosity, Konyu replied with a smile, "I'm sure it is nothing to worry about. Thank you, Cassandra. You may join your husband now." Cassandra bowed to them and turned to leave.

"Cassandra?"

"Yes, Elder Ionia?" Cassandra replied as Ionia stepped over to her, away from the two receding Elders.

Ionia's wizened face appeared grave as she said, "Please, watch out for Kayel. I see the devil in his eyes when he looks at her."

Again, Cassandra nodded and bowed her leave, her curious emotions mingled with distrust and caution.

It was nearly two years ago they had met. Kayel had been a traveling merchant until one day he stopped outside her family's door hoping to sell them some amulet or other device. She was nineteen when she opened that door that led her, ten months later, to marrying him. She had been swept away by his romantic gestures and colourful personality. There was something about him that had moved her the way no other potential lover had done. Her mother had warned her against it, said she was too good for him, now she wished she had listened.

For two long years Cassandra had thought she knew the man she married. She should have seen the signs. After a year, the romance dwindled, the colours faded and her charming husband became quite a challenge to get close to. When she told him she was pregnant everything changed; he was loving, caring and romantic again. She never did understand how or why he changed but she wasn't one to complain.

Now after Ionia's words, she'd be sure to be more cautious.

**-.-.-.-**

Over the years, the two little girls matured into beautiful young women. As Elder Konyu instructed, Cassandra allowed him to teach her daughters their basic studies. Raelin was not surpassed by many when wielding her sword, and she became closer to beating Elder Jiinu every day. Although her temper had quite a range, Rae was usually able to commit it only to her sparring. The only thing Rae loved more than sparring was flying. She'd taken quite an interest in Quidditch ever since Kayel had first described it to her at the age of eight; she'd ridden a broomstick since she was nine. Hermione, on the other hand, couldn't care less about flying.

Hermione excelled in all she was taught, and by the time she was seven she could shoot an arrow with great finesse. Hermione matured much more quickly than Rae; she began to see things in her dreams that had nothing to do with anything she had ever seen in reality. Her physical appearance developed quicker and her chocolate eyes twinkled with inquisitiveness - not unlike her mother's. Hermione was completely her mother's daughter; she was much closer to her and Rae than she could ever be to Kayel. Although, that wasn't entirely her own fault.

Hermione and Rae acted as all sisters would - they argued, but mostly, they were close. There wasn't a lot they wouldn't tell each other, except for one thing.

What Rae didn't know was that Hermione had a deep secret, one she intended not to tell to anyone. It was like a nightmare that kept repeating itself, over and over. She cried at night when it happened, begged it to go away, but it wouldn't. It kept ripping her of what she never wanted taken.

Elder Ionia noticed the twinkle fading in Hermione's eyes at the age of ten. She hated to see her succumb to this alone, so with Cassandra's permission, Ionia taught the girls telepathy: an ancient magic known to very few. According to her teachings, all people had the ability to share thoughts, but very few were able to harness it completely. Ionia shared her wisdom of telepathy with the two girls and they learned very quickly. So quickly, in fact, they were able to stop their studies at fifteen.

The August before Rae and Hermione turned sixteen, an owl swooped in the open kitchen window and landed on top of Rae's head as she was washing dishes. "Bloody bird!" she mumbled and took it to the living room where she and Hermione could read its post.

Hermione opened it with great enthusiasm and read aloud;

"_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
__Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
__(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
__Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Misses Hermione and Raelin Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
__  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 3 August. _

_Yours sincerely,  
__Minerva McGonagall  
__Deputy Headmistress"_

As Hermione finished, Rae's eyes widened.

"More schooling? I thought we were finished! Mother!" she complained loudly and stomped into the kitchen.

Hermione sat where she was in utter shock. This was what she'd been waiting for nearly six years. A place she could go to escape the torture, the humiliation, the pain. Tears of happiness filled her eyes as she looked to her father. Kayel was sitting in a chair by the window, a book in hand, glowering at her. Hermione's eyes snapped back to the letter shaking in her hands. She knew tonight would be the worst, but she would put up with it for the sake of freedom.

Rae chose to enter at that precise moment, clearly red in the face from a tantrum. "We have to go, Hermione. Mother's forcing us to." As Rae left up the stairs, her dark auburn hair swinging behind her, Hermione walked over to Cassandra and embraced her.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered.

Cassandra kissed her cheek and Hermione followed her twin up the winding wooden staircase. When both girls had disappeared, Cassandra took a knife out of her apron and hid it by her side. Kayel had picked up the letter from the ground and looked greatly dismayed as he read it.

When he finished he looked up at Cassandra who was standing in front of him. "We can't let them go, Cassie. They'll be torn apart; besides, they haven't completed their schooling yet."

"Of course they've finished their schooling, Kayel. Why else would they have been helping me around the house this past year?" Cassandra replied softly.

Kayel looked flustered. "They will not go. I'll miss them too much."

"You mean you'll miss Hermione too much." Cassandra said icily, her temper rising.

"No, I'll miss Raelin too. She's my daughter as well."

Cassandra glared at him, "But you'll miss Hermione most, won't you. You'll miss _seeing_ her around the house."

Kayel rose from his chair. "What are you going on about, woman?"

Cassandra sighed. "I know what you've been doing to Hermione."

Kayel laughed loudly. "What? Tell me then, what have I been doing to her? I haven't been doing anything!" He chuckled and began to walk around her.

"Oh yes you have! You think I can't hear the wails coming from the bedroom at night? I know why you always insisted on them having separate rooms, Kayel. I am not mindless; I have finally come to my senses and realized why you've been so distant from me these past years! They will go, Kayel!"

Kayel stopped in mid-step and turned back to his wife. He slapped her across the face, yelling, "I am the man of the house you bloody whore! If I say they aren't going then that is what shall be done! Do you understand?"

Cassandra balanced herself under her husband's towering rage. "If a whore is truly what you think of me as then you leave me no choice, Kayel! For all the times you forced Hermione to, and for the years I've spent in your distant servitude, I shall be free!" She then raised her knife and in a flash of silver, she took her husband's life. Blood seeped into the ground from the main artery she had split. Within seconds, Kayel fell onto the floor in a heap of flesh, his soul clearly removed from his body.

Steadying herself, Cassandra knelt down beside her husband's body. She closed her eyes and gently kissed the tips of her fingers and touched them to his forehead, then closed his eyes. Cassandra sighed and allowed a moment of silence and regret for the man with whom she had spent the past eighteen years.

The moment over, she stood up and began to clean her mess, wiping a few tears from her cheeks.

**-.-.-.-**

"I understand, Cassandra. I am sorry this had to happen; I did not expect this of Kayel," Elder Konyu said wearily from his seat at the High Table. Two days after the murder of her husband, Cassandra had been called before the Elders for an official hearing. Her daughters were waiting anxiously outside the town hall to hear the verdict.

Cassandra stood tall, not a trace of emotion across her face as Elder Konyu issued her punishment.

Konyu looked down at her from his seat. "Cassandra, murder is a crime that should earn you death."

A twitch of emotion crossed her face but she stood her ground, firmly believing she had acted in the best possible way for her daughters.

"Kayel's death was an unfortunate event, but your actions are justified; Elder Ionia has spoken on your behalf," He nodded toward the woman on his left who smiled down at Cassandra. "You will be pardoned with a warning, Cassandra. Although I am curious - why did you not speak to one of us before taking the issue in your own hands? All our efforts are put into keeping the village safe; why did you feel as if you couldn't speak?"

She smiled in relief at the three Elders, "I am a mother, Elder. My instincts were to protect my children with whatever means necessary. They do not need the town knowing what was going on - especially Hermione." She bowed and took her leave of the town hall.

Outside the doors, Raelin and Hermione were pacing the front steps apprehensively. What would happen if their mother was sentenced to death?

_Rae -_ Hermione looked to her sister with a nervous expression. _Do you think they'll pardon Mother?_

Rae shrugged, her face becoming paler by the minute. Not five seconds later, Cassandra emerged from the doors and ran to hug her daughters.

"I've been pardoned with a warning!" Cassandra said jubilantly, tears beginning to stream down her face.

Hermione beamed and hugged her mother again, tears streaking her cheeks as well. Rae let them embrace for a moment before hugging her mother afterwards.

"Mother, why did you do it?" Rae asked quietly as the three of them walked back home. At the question, Hermione's head snapped around to look at her mother. She pleaded with her eyes that she wouldn't tell Rae; for some reason, Hermione wanted to keep this secret to herself.

Cassandra stared ahead, misty-eyed. "Rae, the time will come when you will be ready to know the truth behind your father's death." She turned to look at her auburn-haired daughter. "When that time comes, you'll be told."

Unconvinced, but noticing the finality in her mother's voice, Rae did not persist.

**-.-.-.-**

**A/N:** And so ends the revised edition of chapter one! I hope you enjoyed it! As for the letter in this chapter, I took it straight from _Philosopher's Stone_ and so I do not own it.

I am pleased to announce that after many months of torturous writer's block I have completed the writing and editing of chapter two and it is now in the possession of my beta. In the meantime, I highly suggest reading "Here I stand" by Janiqua; a Lily Evans fiction about her entire life. It's quite lengthly but an unbelievable read.

Have an awesome week and I'd be thrilled to recieve reviews:)


	3. Chapter Two

**-.-.-.-**

– **Chapter Two –**

**-.-.-.-**

"You have all you need?"

"Yes, Mother."

"All your clothes and books?"

"Yes, Mother."

"Good girls, now give me a hug," Cassandra said wearily as she gave them both a watery smile. Both girls embraced their mother tightly and Hermione began to cry. Her mother had done so much for her that it pained her to leave. Rae sighed and rubbed her eyes, wiping away a tear.

Cassandra held their hands. "Now, stop your crying. This is the beginning of a brand new chapter in your lives. I'll see you over summer holidays. Try to have fun, and Raelin" - she frowned at her daughter - "don't you get into any mischief."

Rae rolled her eyes. "Yes, all right, Mother. Look, can we go? The ship will leave without us."

Cassandra smiled. "Oh all right, go on then!"

"Goodbye, Mother," they called as they dragged their trunks up the gangway onto the ship.

There was a tall man waiting at the entrance for their tickets. "You may proceed." He took their trunks and told them to start heading left along the corridor until they came to an empty room.

_Are you excited, Rae?_ Hermione thought.

Rae pulled a face. _Are you joking? How am I supposed to be excited when I have more studying to do?_

Hermione laughed aloud and started looking in the rooms for an empty one. They walked all the way to the final room to find it occupied with two people. Hermione looked to Rae, who shrugged and opened the door. As they entered, the two boys inside glanced at each other and raised their eyebrows.

"And you are?" the boy closest to the door asked. He was quite tall, with long arms and a brooding look upon his face. The second sat across from him and looked as if he had a much larger diameter than height; a similar dark look overwhelmed his eyes.

Then Hermione and Rae heard the seductive voice of a third boy as he stood up from a hidden seat behind his larger mate. The boy had platinum-blond hair that fell gently into his piercing grey eyes. He was thinner than the other two and had a handsome face.

"Now, now, Crabbe, Goyle, let's be pleasant to our guests. I mean, it's not every day two beautiful women wander into our midst." He smirked and strode to stand before them.

Hermione had difficulty holding back from rolling her eyes. _What arrogance._

Rae, on the other hand, glowered at him. _Hermione, he doesn't seem… right. I think we should leave._

_Where else are we to go, Rae? There are no other cabins. He doesn't seem horrible, just… unpleasant company. _The boy in front of her held out his hand, smiling graciously and completely unaware of the sisters' hidden conversation.

"I'm Draco Malfoy." He took Hermione's hand and went to kiss it but she pulled away, causing him to blink, seeming slightly taken aback. He straightened at her cold expression and instead inquired, "Might I have the pleasure of your names?"

Hermione gathered herself and was just about to tell him her name when the cabin door opened to reveal two other boys standing outside. One had black hair and dazzling green eyes hidden behind a pair of round glasses, while the other had bright red hair and freckles. As the blond boy glared at the two behind her, she easily noted some tension between the three.

"There you two are! We've been looking for you everywhere!" the red-haired boy exclaimed, pulling Rae and Hermione by their arms into the corridor.

"What are you doing?" Rae asked, but the boy with green eyes did not answer but closed the cabin door, after shooting one final glare at Malfoy.

Completely unsure of everything that was going on, Hermione opened her mouth to ask a question but the bespectacled boy spoke first.

"Please, just come with us, we'll explain everything in our cabin." He started down the corridor followed closely by the second boy. Hermione took a few steps away from her original position and looked around to find Rae standing quite still, arms crossed in front of her.

"What?" Was Rae's response to her twin's vacant expression. "I don't think we should go with them."

"Do they not seem _right_ as well?" Hermione said making sure to emphasize the word Rae had previously used. When her sister made no notion to move, Hermione rolled her eyes and resumed walking in pursuit of the two boys. A few moments later, she heard Rae run up the corridor behind her and she glanced back at her. She may have followed but Rae still held an air of stubbornness and bore an impatient look upon her face.

Hermione rounded a corner and made eye contact with the red-haired boy who was poking his head out of a cabin door. He made a motion for them to hurry and she and Rae quickened their pace. When they had seated themselves, the freckled boy closed the door.

"What the hell do you think you were doing? Walk straight into the lion's den, why don't you!" he said indignantly.

Hermione was completely taken aback. "What in the world are you talking about? And who are you?"

"My apologies," his companion said calmly. "I'm Harry Potter, this is Ron Weasley."

"Raelin and Hermione Granger. Now, would you mind telling us what's so wrong with those three? Even if they did seem a tad conceited I'm sure they aren't horrible," Hermione said.

"Their fathers are of the Dark kind. Followers of –" Harry started, but Ron hissed, shutting him up.

Ron shook his head as he sat down beside Harry. "Just because you don't have a problem saying his name doesn't mean all of us can."

Harry rolled his eyes and smiled at the twins. "So, where are you from?"

"Undûr, it's a small village in the Black Forest," Rae answered. "Did you know about Hogwarts before you received your letter?"

"Of course, didn't you?" Harry replied. When the two of them shook their heads he continued, "My godfather used to attend Hogwarts, along with my mum and dad. Unfortunately, I never really knew my parents; they were killed by _him_ when I was one. My godfather has looked after me ever since. Taught me a lot about Quidditch though, I favor the Irish."

Rae's eyes lit up. "Really? The Irish are my team too! Who's your favourite, Troy is mine."

"Mullet, best beater there is. What do you think of the new keeper? Ron and I think he's horrible –"

Hermione sighed and retrieved a textbook from her bag; she could obviously see that there was no point in trying to pry her sister from this conversation. Ever since Rae had been eight she had been going on about Quidditch. It had never really interested Hermione - she hated heights. She much preferred studying; there was going to be so much more to learn, she couldn't wait to get started. As she started the first pages of Charms: The Key to Life, her mind began to wander back to that other boy, Malfoy. Harry had said his family practiced Dark Magic, but her instincts were restraining her from assuming the worst about him.

During one telepathy lesson, early in their studies, Elder Ionia had told the girls that there was some good in everyone; the only challenge was finding it. In some, it was more difficult to see than in others but if they searched deep enough, a glimpse could be caught. She said the quest to find it was like that of a honey bee. He searches for the most elegant flower and to his dismay finds that it produces the bitterest nectar; however when he delves into the centre of a scraggily dandelion finds the nectar sweetest of all. These words were what was causing her confusion. Hermione valued the wise words of the village elders, Ionia especially, and took them deep to heart.

Just as Hermione was about to turn the page, there was a rapping on the cabin door. As the other three occupants were completely engrossed in their conversation, Hermione figured she would answer it. She opened the door to find a girl with red hair and freckles almost identical to Ron's.

"Oh, hello, is Ron here somewhere?" she asked, smiling at Hermione.

Hermione nodded and stepped aside to allow her access, closing the door after her.

"- I'm Ginevra by the way, but you can call me Ginny."

"Hermione Granger, nice to meet you; are you two related?" Hermione replied casually, motioning to Ron.

"Yes, he's my twin brother; sometimes I think Mum adopted him, though."

"What do you want, Ginny?" Ron asked, flushing pink around the ears as Hermione giggled.

Ginny sat on his lap. "Oh, I just wanted to see my favourite brother."

"Get off!" Ron said, shoving Ginny away as the rest sniggered.

"Actually, I came on behalf of Fred and George. They were wondering if you had any Licorice Wands left. They wanted to experiment with them for Lee's birthday," she explained.

Ron dug around in his bag. "I have half of one." He pulled out a soggy wand, to the disgust of all in the compartment.

"Ah, that's quite all right, Ron." Ginny started to leave but turned around again to face Rae. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?"

"Raelin Granger, Rae for short," she replied and returned to her Quidditch conversation with Harry.

Ginny smiled and added to Hermione, "You four might want to change soon, we're nearing Hogwarts."

**-.-.-.-**

Laughing with her new friends, Hermione stepped off the ship and milled around the exit with the rest of the school. What she viewed when she looked up took her breath away, as she heard Rae inhale sharply on her left. Looming before them stood an immeasurable castle, the likes of which none of the first years had ever seen. Huge turrets and many gigantic stone towers reached towards the starry heavens like the old oak trees surrounding Hermione's village. The mountains that traced the outline of the grounds were magnificent, each standing proudly before them, fulfilling their duty as guardians. To her right, Hermione saw the edge of a deep forest which emitted an eerie semblance as if telling her, even though she longed to explore its contents, it wasn't to be taken lightly.

She felt Rae tug at her robes and Hermione tore her eyes away from the wonders before her to turn slowly around as if in a daze. She was shocked to find that the ship on which they had arrived had docked in a vast lake. Hermione heard a few girls shriek suddenly and was even more surprised, and slightly unnerved, when the ship began to sink below the surface and disappear from view. When the last of the ship's ripples vanished, Hermione, Rae and the remainder of the students - who had stopped to watch the ship in fascination - turned and proceeded towards the warm glow of the castle's front doors.

When she entered the castle, Hermione and her friends joined the group of first-year students congregated around the grand staircase. A round-faced boy nearest to Ginny seemed to look a bit worried and was asking the boy next to him about a toad. Next to them were two twittering girls who seemed to be giggling over a good-looking third-year boy whom they saw step off the ship. A boy with bright eyes and dark hair looked as if he was boasting to his friends about a spell he had perfected on the ride over, much to the skepticism of his peers. Over by the entrance, two sullen-faced girls, one with a pug nose and the other with deep-set eyes were chatting to each other next to Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy. As her eyes rested on Malfoy, she felt a slight peculiar tug in her chest and turned away from him; after all, hadn't Harry said he was not to be trusted?

When the rest of the school had disappeared up the stairs, a stern-faced woman appeared on the topmost step. "Welcome - please follow me."

She led them up two flights of stairs and through a pair of oak doors into a hall. As they were led past four tables to the front of the hall, Ginny nudged Hermione in the back and whispered for her to look up. Hermione did, and marveled at the great expanse of night sky that spread across the place where a roof should have been. Many floating white candles lit the hall and Hermione gazed in intense fascination. This place was even more magical than she had dreamed possible. Finally, the group of nervously excited first years reached the High Table and an impressive man in a blue robe and with long silver hair and beard stood and faced the school.

"Welcome all new students! And welcome back, our old hands! I hope I find you all in good cheer. The Sorting Ceremony is about to get underway so I'd like all the first years to gather up here please."

The group of first years did as they were told, shuffling into a large cluster. "Professor McGonagall, if you please." The wizard sat back down and Hermione watched the stern-faced woman place a tattered hat on a three-legged stool.

The silence that filled the hall was suffocating; no one moved, spoke or hardly breathed. Rae caught Hermione's eye and raised an eyebrow in questioning, but Hermione just shrugged; she knew no more about this ceremony than her twin. Hermione turned her attention back to the disheveled cap, wondering what on earth everyone was waiting for, when the brim opened and a song yielded from somewhere within it -

_Gryffindor the bravest  
Dwelt on deeds of good,  
Knowing he would not survive  
He took all precautions he could._

_Ravenclaw the wise  
Solved the problem with little vexing;  
And she always had the answers  
When life became perplexing._

_Hufflepuff the loyal  
Stayed right by their side;  
Until the end she was there  
Leading on the stride._

_Then there's sly old Slytherin,  
The one who started it all;  
And yet a coward he became  
When evil made its call._

_So unite I say and be as one  
Do not wander away;  
For in this year's mighty Sort  
Destiny doth play._

The entire hall burst into applause at the end of the Sorting Hat's song. When the applause died down, Professor McGonagall took the stage.

"When your name is called, come forth and place the hat on your head to be sorted. You will then sit at the corresponding table. Abbot, Hannah!"

Hermione watched as, one by one, her new classmates were sorted into the Houses the hat had described. Her mind began to wander; what had the hat meant when he mentioned destiny _playing_ within her year?

"Eytin, Miriam!" A small, tanned skin girl jumped slightly when her name was called; obviously her mind had been wandering as Hermione's had. Her straight, dark hair bounced behind her as she made her way up to the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on her head. Hermione watched, vaguely interested, as this girl was sorted. It took quite a while for the hat to decide, but finally it pronounced her a Hufflepuff and she left the stool to join the applauding table.

Hermione's mind wandered once again back to the words of the infamous hat as a few more students were sorted into their houses.

_Are you one too? _she heard a voice question in her mind.

_What?_ Hermione replied using her telepathy; this voice did not belong to her sister. Who was intruding in her mind? She did not, however, have long to dwell on the situation and did not receive an answer before -

"Granger, Hermione!" Hermione gasped as she felt Rae squeeze her shoulder, and she stepped cautiously up to the stool and placed the hat on her head. She briefly saw the entire school looking at her with varying expressions before all went black beneath the hat.

_Hmm… A brilliant mind I see and there is strength and courage plenty residing in you._ A small voice whispered in her ear. _Yes, you are definitely one of whom I spoke, I can see it all here, it will all play out soon enough… but which are you?_

Hermione, although no one could see, furrowed her eyebrows; what in the world was it talking about? 'One of whom I spoke?' What a cryptic hat.

_Well, I enjoy speaking in riddles, Miss Granger; it makes life all the more interesting._ It stated as if he'd read her mind. _Let's see, yes, I believe you most definitely are suited for…_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione smiled grateful to be done with the smelly, mystic thing and joined the Gryffindor table. As she sat, Rae's name was called and Hermione watched her step up to the stool, sit down and place the hat on her head. Hermione crossed her fingers under the table and prayed that Rae would be in the same house. She couldn't imagine what would happen if they were separated and, frankly, she really didn't want to think about it.

She closed her eyes as the last few seconds unfolded before the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione cheered with the rest of her table as her sister ran to hug her. They sat down together and waited for their new friends to be sorted.

**-.-.-.-**

When the last of the Ravenclaw cheers died down, a feast materialized on the tables. Hermione was in awe; she had never seen so much food in one place before. Puddings, roast beef, chicken, a feast fit for the Elders of Undûr. When she noticed Rae dig into her first chicken leg, Hermione figured she had better grab as much as she could before her sister's appetite cleaned the table.

Hermione sat facing Harry, Ron and Ginny who had also joined the twins in Gryffindor along with three other boys. Neville Longbottom, the round-faced boy Hermione had seen before asking about his toad, sat on the other side of Rae. On the other side of herself sat Seamus Finnigan, a half-blood, Irish-accented fellow who had earlier consumed the platter of potatoes almost completely on his own. Dean Thomas, a dark-skinned boy, sat on the other side of Harry and was currently discussing a Muggle sport with the second year on his right over a plate of treacle tart.

As Rae listened, half-heartedly, to what Neville was telling her, Hermione looked across the Great Hall to the table at the far end. Malfoy was speaking to a black-haired boy Hermione had learned earlier from the sorting was named Blaise Zabini. They seemed to be arguing over something as the pug-faced girl, Pansy Parkinson, giggled and tried to attract Malfoy's attention. Unsuccessful, Pansy shrugged and returned to her pie, chatting away with the girl on her right. Hermione looked away from the Slytherin table and began to pick at her own dessert. She knew she was supposed to hate him, as Gryffindors and Slytherins are mortal enemies as Ron had so kindly told her.

"_Slytherins and Gryffindors have never gotten along; it's impossible, not to mention pointless, trying to make friends with them. A good chunk of them are children of Death Eaters anyway,"_ Ron had said. _"And you don't want to consort with Death Eaters."_

Hermione had scoffed at his remark. _"But why should we hate them? They've never done anything to us, why do we have any reason to judge them as you do!"_

"_B-Because that's the way it is, Hermione, that's how it's always been!" _Ron stammered in response. _"You go and try to befriend them; they'll never have your back. They're all a bunch of bloody traitors!"_ With that, Ron had returned to his food and not spoken another word on the subject.

Still, Hermione couldn't believe a whole house to be sons and daughters of Death Eaters. Perhaps it was her naiveté of this magical world she was not accustomed to or her passion for acknowledging the good in everyone, but she knew they couldn't all be as evil as Ron had said. After all, wasn't the unity of a school more important than the life-long tradition of hatred?

Suddenly, the food at which she had been picking vanished from her plate and broke Hermione from her reverie. She looked up to find the entire school fixated on the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore; the man Hermione had first only registered as impressive. Assuming he wished to make a speech, she placed her fork on the table and focused her attention on him.

"As we are now all full and sleepy I wish only for a moment's attention from you all as I announce what, hopefully, will be a very brief message. As the older students are aware, the forest connected to the grounds is off-limits to all who attend this school and I hope this is now clear to all first years." His eyes twinkled mischievously behind his half-moon spectacles. Hermione thought she saw him glace briefly at the elder Weasley twins, Fred and George, as he continued.

"Also, Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to remind you once again that mischief-making shall not be tolerated and he will see to it that all who delight in mayhem will suffer grim consequences.

"On a lighter note, our esteemed Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Andrew Guilitor," Dumbledore nodded to the middle-aged man on his left, "has decided to retire at the end of this year. In his honor of his many years of service, a Spring Ball will be held the week before Easter break; attendance is not mandatory but would be appreciated to support school unity."

He scanned at the faces of the teachers behind the High Table as if asking if he had forgotten anything they wished to say. When none of them responded, he smiled out at the students. "That is all; I would ask the newly instated Heads to visit me here when I dismiss the rest. Also, the house prefects should kindly escort the first years to their dormitories and see they are safely tucked in for the evening. Thank you."

A great scraping of benches resounded in the Hall as every student made their way to the entrance doors. A boy wearing an impressive golden badge and their house colours was hollering at the Gryffindor first-years to follow him. The girl standing next to him, wearing an identical badge, was shaking her head as Hermione and Rae joined their fellow Gryffindor first-years over where the prefects were gathering.

"Hello! I'm Jacob, third-year and male Gryffindor house prefect," he said cheerfully, swelling with pride. "This is Kathleen, female house prefect."

The girl rolled her deep blue eyes and stepped in front of him. "You'll have to ignore Jacob, he's a tad overwhelmed that he actually made prefect." Jacob's smile faded and he crossed his arms in annoyance causing many of the first-year boys to smirk. "You can all call me Katie, now follow us and we'll show you the way to Gryffindor Tower."

The prefects led the students up the many staircases that, astonishingly, moved, and the prefects told them which steps and ghosts to avoid. The Gryffindor house ghost, Nearly Headless Nick, reminded them to ask if ever they were lost and needed direction. Peeves, the poltergeist, was a menace - he would point students in the wrong direction, slam doors in their faces and dump ink bottles over their heads. They remembered to stay well clear of him.

When they finally reached the safety of the tower, Katie told them about the password system. The password changed every month, so they had to make sure to ask if they forgot or didn't know the password. Usually the prefects knew the passwords and if they couldn't find one, the Head Boy and Girl knew all the house passwords. Katie then turned to the portrait behind her of a lady in a pink dress. 'Mimble Wimble,' she chanted, and the portrait swung open to admit them into a large circular room.

"Now, this is our house common room," Jacob explained. "This is a place where students of all ages can gather and do homework or just relax in between and after classes." He proceeded to two spiral stone staircases. "This one" - he pointed to the right staircase - "leads to the boys' dormitories. The left leads to the girls'. I don't want to see any of you going up the wrong staircase." He glowered at them. Katie slapped his arm and his smile returned as he continued. "Any questions?"

Ginny raised her hand. "Do we have a curfew?"

"First-year's curfew is nine o'clock. You can't be back in the tower later; the Pink Lady will give you quite a telling off," answered Katie.

When no one else braved to ask a question, Jacob took the initiative. "All right, well. Breakfast starts at six and classes begin tomorrow at nine o'clock sharp. Professor McGonagall, our Head of House, will hand out timetables at breakfast." He looked around at the confused faces and laughed. "Don't worry; you'll all be just fine. However I do suggest being down at breakfast no later than seven thirty until you get used to where your classes are. It can be quite difficult to find them the first week or so."

Katie nodded in agreement and then dismissed them. "If you girls want to follow me and the lads follow Jacob, we'll get you all set up in the proper room. Your trunks should be at the foot of your beds."

Hermione, Rae, and Ginny followed Katie up the spiral staircase to the dormitories. As they were first years, they didn't have far to walk, with their dorm situated on the very first level. Katie made sure they were all comfortable before smiling and wishing them a pleasant first evening. She left, closing the door behind her and they heard her retreat up more stairs to the higher levels.

After chatting for a short while about their day, the girls found themselves to be very sleepy and changed into their nightclothes. As they clambered into bed and blew out the candles, Hermione found her mind contemplating once again the mysterious voice that had appeared in her head in the Great Hall. _'Are you one too?'_ it had asked, but she still couldn't comprehend what the voice had meant by 'one'.

_One what?_ Hermione wondered to herself, and she thought about what the hat had prophesized: _'Yes, you are definitely one of whom I spoke, I can see it all here, it will all play out soon enough… but which are you?'_ With these words weighing heavily on her mind, Hermione soon fell into a deep, undisturbed sleep.

**-.-.-.-**

**A/N:** Oh my goodness! I apologise, I didn't believe it would take this long for me to update! I do hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing and editing it. Another chapter as soon as I am sure it's perfect, I promise! In the meantime, reviews are kind and, as they help the writing process, most appreciated.


End file.
